


Us Against the World

by MzIndyBabii



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Angst, Dating, Drama, F/F, Fluff, Jealousy, Love, Moving In Together, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28473864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzIndyBabii/pseuds/MzIndyBabii
Summary: Tegan and Annalise are navigating their relationship through a few unexpected bumps in the road.
Relationships: Annalise Keating/Tegan Price
Kudos: 270





	1. Trouble in Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and Happy New Year! I hope everyone has an amazing 2021. Thought I would start the year off right by offering up a story about everyone’s favorite couple that wasn’t really a couple but should have been a couple. Enjoy!

The room is dark, but if Tegan was awake she could see the huge smile on Annalise's face. She's happy and her smile shows it. She has Tegan curled up in her arms. Their fingers intertwined, their hearts beating together, and there's the soft feel of the Latina’s breath on the older woman’s neck. Annalise can’t imagine anything better. She can’t put into words how good this feels. How good life has been with this beautiful woman by her side. Her better half in her arms. She knows this is exactly how it was always meant to be and that Tegan in her arms always makes her feel at home. Even though technically Annalise is home. They're at her apartment, in her bed, but it only feels like home to Annalise when Tegan is there. She hates when Tegan leaves. She hates when she reaches out at night in bed and the younger woman isn’t there to be pulled in close. Her life is good only when her girlfriend is nearby.

It's been a year since they made things official. But they kept it hidden from the rest of the world almost six months. Not because they were ashamed of their love, but they both needed to know it would last. And they knew letting others into their relationship too soon would be the quickest path to a breakup. However, Tegan made their bosses aware of their relationship as soon as it happened. She assured them there wouldn't be any conflicts and she wouldn't give Annalise any special attention. At least not at work. But their bosses had no problem with them dating. The pair makes an amazing team and as long as they are winning cases and making C&G money, their personal lives doesn’t bother anyone at work. 

Their relationship has been progressing quickly though. They are trying to make up for all the time they wasted pining away for one another but hiding it. Now they can't imagine how they could ever hide their love or why they ever wanted to in the first place. But as much as they love each other, there is always trouble brewing. It's them against the world. Or at least them against people who aren't too excited about them being together. The very people they thought would be the happiest for them. But jealousy is a green-eyed monster that rears its ugly head more often than need be. 

Bonnie is still a permanent fixture in Annalise's life, and that rubs Tegan the wrong way. She knows the short-haired blonde is in love with her girlfriend. Bonnie continuously finds any and every reason to interrupt their happiness. To disrupt their lives. The feisty Latina is over it. She needs to put a stop to Bonnie's antics once and for all. "Annalise are you really this blind or are you just that stupid? She follows you around like a little lost puppy. I'm sick of it. And I'm pretty damn sick of you allowing her to come between us." Tegan is reasonably upset but Annalise isn't too happy about how she's being talked to. But she lets the younger woman vent. "Say something." Tegan screams but Annalise remains quiet. She's trying to refrain from speaking to Tegan in the way in which Tegan is speaking to her. She definitely didn't see their day going like this. She woke up happy and at peace with her girlfriend in her arms. And now this. Annalise takes a deep breath and then she pulls her girlfriend in as close as possible. "Do you think that's okay, T? To talk to me that way. I can't change how someone else feels but you know I only have eyes for you. I only want you. Bonnie doesn't hold a candle to you. Never has and never will. But baby, I can't just cut her off. She's important to me." 

That's not what Tegan wants to hear. And Annalise’s nonchalant attitude about the situation is exactly why Tegan was talking to her in such a rude tone. She thinks it's the only way she can get through to Annalise. But the older woman still doesn’t understand and Tegan doesn't even think she's trying to see things from her point of view. She wonders how Annalise would feel if the roles were reversed. She backs away to put some space between the two of them. She has tried her best to accept that Bonnie will always be in their lives but it's becoming too much. She's fed up. Bonnie does the absolute most. "It's me or her Annalise." Tegan says. Her voice stern. She needs Annalise to know that she means it. But just as the older woman is about to reply to the Latina's ultimatum, her phone rings. Tegan stares at Bonnie's face flashing on Annalise's phone screen. "Answer and we're done." Tegan says. Her voice now trembling and her eyes watery as she watches Annalise pick the phone up. Before Annalise can answer the phone, calling Tegan's bluff, Tegan snatches the phone and throws it across the room. They hear the phone shatter as it hits the wall. Tegan instantly knows she took it too far. Annalise's whole life is in that phone. Annalise stands there stunned into silence. She can't believe Tegan just did that. 

After a lot of arguing Tegan goes home and Annalise doesn't even attempt to stop her. She's frustrated. Tegan is acting like such a child. Their age difference really shows at times like this. Annalise calls Bonnie on her spare phone. She doesn't understand all this technology crap and needs the blonde to recover her contacts and important information from the phone that her girlfriend broke while having a temper tantrum. Bonnie arrives and Annalise hands her the broken phone. "What did you do to this thing?" Bonnie asks. Annalise lies about what happened. She's not trying to discuss Tegan with Bonnie just like she didn't want to discuss Bonnie with Tegan.

It's getting late but Bonnie finally has Annalise back in business. "Do you want dinner?" Annalise offers. "It's the least I can do. You're a life saver, Bon." Bonnie blushes. She loves when Annalise compliments her. Annalise doesn't understand that Bonnie will literally do anything for her. Or maybe she does understand and that's why she keeps her around. They sit down to have dinner. Annalise has some takeout from the previous night. It's nothing fancy but Bonnie isn't turning down a meal and time with her. The petite blonde doesn't even hide how much her heart yearns for Annalise anymore. She grabs Annalise's hand over the kitchen table. "Tell me what's wrong. I can help." Bonnie says while rubbing her thumb over the back of Annalise's hand. But the older woman is so lost in her thoughts that she doesn't hear Bonnie or even notice that her hand is in Bonnie's. Her phone rings. She knows it's Tegan. Bonnie and Tegan are the only two with this number. She doesn't answer because she knows Bonnie will do everything in her power to let Tegan know she's there with Annalise. Things are already tense, and the older woman refuses to add fuel to the fire. Tegan is calling again. Annalise puts the phone on silent and turns it face down. "Trouble in paradise?" Bonnie asks with a smirk on her face. Not even trying to hide the pleasure she gets from seeing Annalise not answering Tegan. Annalise snaps out of her thoughts and says, "No, I'll just call her back later." 

Meanwhile, Tegan is becoming infuriated. Annalise has a right to be mad but that doesn't make it okay to ignore her girlfriend. They always talk things through. But they can't do that if Annalise won't answer the phone. Tegan thinks about driving back over to Annalise's place, but she hears a knock at her door. She leaps up from the sofa thinking it's her girlfriend coming to make things right. She's so eager to apologize she starts talking before the door is even all the way open. "Babe, I...." But to her disappointment it's not Annalise. Tegan is surprised to see Michaela at her door. "What?" Tegan hisses. She's not in the mood for the young girl's shenanigans. Tegan doesn't trust her. She had such high hopes for her, but the Latina is certain Michaela's immaturity will be her downfall. She tries to act confident, but Tegan sees right through that. The young girl is so naive. Michaela stands in the doorway with a great big smile on her face even though Tegan seems disturbed by her presence. She looks Tegan up and down. The Latina only has on a big t-shirt which stops right under her butt. It’s one of Annalise’s shirts. Tegan wasn’t planning on having company, so she just threw the shirt on and got comfortable. Even now she doesn’t even think to go and put any pants on. She’s in her own home. Relaxing. Well, she was trying to until unwanted company appeared at her door. "What can I do for you, Michaela?" All sorts of thoughts cross the young girl's mind. Tegan can do a lot for her. Tegan can do a lot to her. It's not a secret to anyone anymore that Michaela has been lusting after the woman since they met. "May I come in?" Michaela asks. Tegan doesn't answer. But she turns around and walks back to her sofa without slamming the door in the young girl's face. So, Michaela follows behind her. Shutting the door once she's in fully. She’s secretly hoping Tegan’s shirt rises a little higher as she walks ahead of her.

Michaela is standing there awkwardly. Tegan staring at her. The young girl almost forgets why she's there. She's always so flustered in Tegan's presence. Tegan is everything the young girl aspires to be. And it’s only a bonus that she's absolutely alluring. Tegan can draw anyone in without saying a word. She exudes class and a certainty that just makes people want to be around her. If she ever lacks confidence, she definitely doesn’t show it. "Well!" Tegan says. Impatiently waiting on the dark-skinned girl to tell her why she's at her condo. Michaela has a stack of papers in her hands. "I found a way for you to win. I have dirt on the opposing counsel and his client." Tegan raises a brow. She's interested in the information but still wondering why Michaela is even focused on her case. She's always meddling in Tegan's affairs. But Tegan would be kidding herself if she said she didn't like the attention the young girl gives her. She reaches her hand out for the papers. Once she has them, her eyes grow wide. This is exactly what she needs. "Have a seat." She says without even looking at Michaela. Michaela's smile is huge, but Tegan doesn't notice. The young girl sits right next to Tegan. They go over the information. Tegan offers Michaela a drink. They talk about the case but the more they drink the more Michaela steers the conversation to the Latina's personal life. "How do you even handle Annalise? The woman is crazy." Tegan laughs at that. Michaela isn't wrong. Her girlfriend can be a little nuts at times. Annalise drives her insane, but Tegan loves it. The older woman challenges her in every aspect of their lives. But what others see as a difficult woman, Tegan sees as brilliance, determination, and strength. Annalise is a reflection of her. They've both been through so much and they are still standing.

"She's not that bad." Tegan finally tells Michaela. The two of them are so close on the sofa and Tegan finds herself a little buzzed from her gin. Michaela is damn near wasted at this point. She kept drinking to keep up with Tegan but that was clearly a mistake. Tegan sees Michaela staring at her with her glossy eyes. "I'll call you a car to take you home." She says. But Michaela isn't trying to go home. She lays her head back on the sofa. Her hand on Tegan's thigh. She drags her fingernails softly across the Latina’s skin and that sends a chill down Tegan's spine. What is Tegan doing? She knows the young girl likes her. Hell, Michaela is in love with Tegan. Just like Bonnie is in love with Annalise. Tegan gathers herself and stands up. She would be pissed if she walked in Annalise's apartment and saw her as close to Bonnie as she just was to Michaela. But damn Michaela looks good. Tegan shakes her head and then picks up her phone to call for an Uber to take Michaela home. She doesn't know how the young girl got there but she definitely can't drive in her condition. 

Michaela stands up and almost falls back to the sofa, but Tegan catches her. Their bodies touching. Michaela takes her shot and tries to kiss Tegan, but Tegan quickly dodges her. "What are you doing? Is that why you came here? Is that why you're helping with my case? This is so inappropriate." Tegan is annoyed with Michaela but even more disappointed in herself. She shouldn't have let the young girl into her condo. She shouldn't have shared drinks with her. But she honestly just needed a distraction from her fight with Annalise.

Tegan's phone dings. It's the Uber for Michaela. She walks the young girl out to the car. "I'm sorry." Michaela says softly. It's all she can manage to say at this point. She gets in the Uber and leaves. Tegan goes back inside and calls Annalise again. "Hello." A rush of anger passes through Tegan as she hears Bonnie's voice on the other end of the phone. "Annalise is in the bathroom." Bonnie says. She's getting a kick out of Tegan being so quiet. "I'll tell her to call you." Bonnie hangs up on Tegan. She doesn't plan on telling Annalise that Tegan called. Or that she answered her phone. She deletes the call from the call log. 

Tegan shows up to Annalise's place hysterical. She's not even all the way through the door before she curses at Annalise. "What the fuck, Annalise? Why do you have her answering your phone? And why didn't you call me back?" Annalise has no clue what Tegan is talking about. She stands up and grabs Tegan to calm her down. Tegan visibly upset, pulls away from her girlfriend. "Don't touch me." She says. Her words a little slurred. Annalise knows she's been drinking. So, she figures that's why Tegan isn't making any sense. But she would understand if she knew the whole story.

Earlier when Annalise came out the bathroom, Bonnie didn't tell her Tegan called. She instead took her chance to make a move on Annalise. But the older woman put a stop to it and threw her out. Now, Tegan is standing there looking around for the blonde. Annalise tries again to hold her girlfriend. This time the Latina melts right into the comfort of Annalise's arms. "Baby, what's going on?" Annalise whispers as Tegan starts to cry. She holds the younger woman closer. "T, did something happen?" Tegan wipes her eyes and pulls away from Annalise again. "Why was Bonnie here, Annalise?" The older woman is still lost. “How did Tegan know Bonnie was there?” She wonders. "I needed her to recover my important information from the phone you broke." Annalise says a little aggravated. She still can't believe Tegan threw her phone. But to Tegan's defense she didn't try to throw it into the wall. She was upset and just wanted to toss the phone out of Annalise's reach. "I could have recovered your information." Tegan says and Annalise laughs. "You stormed out of here, T. I had no clue when you would be back or if you would be back. I've learned it's best to give you time and space when you get in a mood." Tegan rolls her eyes. She knows her girlfriend is right. "But you didn't have to call her." Annalise shrugs. Who else was she going to call? "You could have called Oliver. Isn't that what he does for a living?" Tegan is right. She's always right and Annalise doesn't want to fight anymore.

"I'm sorry, T. I should have called Oliver or waited for you to come back." Tegan is shocked that Annalise is conceding so easily. But she lets it go for now. The gin she had earlier has her head throbbing. "Take me to bed." She says and Annalise does just that. They make love until they fall asleep. The next morning Tegan wakes up in Annalise's arms. The room feels like it's spinning. She groans and then closes her eyes again. The light from the sun shining through the window isn’t helping matters. Annalise has been awake, but she didn't move because she was enjoying watching her girlfriend sleep. She reaches over into the nightstand and then gives Tegan two Excedrin. She always keeps a bottle of water near too. Tegan takes the medicine then looks at Annalise. Laying there naked. Her skin practically glowing. Tegan sighs. Annalise isn’t anyone’s property, but her heart belongs to Tegan. So, why does Tegan keep tripping over Bonnie. Annalise is the one she should trust no matter what Bonnie’s intentions are. "Ready to talk?" Annalise asks. Tegan wants to but she also wants to wait until her headache subsides. But Annalise can’t wait. She needs answers. "How did you know Bonnie was here?" Annalise asks. That question was on her mind all night and she woke up with it still nagging at her. Tegan sits up. Her back to the headboard. "I called and she answered. She said you were in the bathroom then she hung up on me. She didn't tell you I called?" Annalise shakes her head no. "I told you, Bonnie is a jealous psychopath. She doesn't want us together, Annalise. Why can't you see that?" But after last night, Annalise finally does see it. "She tried to kiss me." Annalise says. Her voice a bit shaky. She waits on Tegan's reaction. But is surprised at how calm the Latina is. "Did you let her? Did you want her to? I wouldn't blame you after how I acted yesterday." 

Tegan feels bad for breaking Annalise's phone and then storming off after their fight. But what she really feels guilty about is what almost happened with her and Michaela. "T, I don't care how mad you make me, I would never cheat on you. Especially not with Bonnie of all people. You were right yesterday. I need to put some space between me and her. I'll never let her break what we have. I love you." Annalise's words tug at Tegan's guilty conscious. Annalise didn't have to tell her that Bonnie tried to make a move on her. Now Tegan feels even guiltier about the position she put herself into with Michaela. Tegan starts to babble on and on. Her hands shaking. Annalise is trying to keep up, but the younger woman is talking in circles. Apologizing. Repeating herself. Annalise places her hand on top of Tegan's hand to steady her. Tegan slows down and finally tells Annalise what happened. "Michaela showed up to my condo. She brought some important details to my attention about my case. I invited her in, and we had a few drinks. That's why I was a little toasted last night. That's why I have this headache now. Nothing happened. I promise. I would never let anything happen." Annalise sits up. Tegan has her full attention now. "She tried to kiss me. But I put a stop to it. I did. Nothing happened." Tegan seems nervous. A bit anxious. She keeps emphasizing that nothing happened and that makes Annalise question her confession. "But you wanted something to happen. Didn't you?" Annalise asks. Her eyes filling with tears when Tegan doesn't deny it right away. Annalise gets out of bed. "She's my student, T. How could you do this to me?" Annalise is pacing the floor. She's so hurt. Her tears start to fall, and Tegan doesn't know what to do or say. She can blame her dirty thoughts of Michaela on the gin or their fight, but she's had those same thoughts while she was sober. Tegan finally gets out the bed and wraps her arms around Annalise's waist. She's grateful Annalise doesn't push her away. Time seems to stand still as they are standing there in silence. "I'm sorry, Annalise. I never would have let things go too far. But I was wrong for having her at my place. I was wrong for drinking with her. I'm truly sorry. Please forgive me."

Annalise isn’t sure who is supposed to be forgiving who and for what at this point. "Do you want to be with her? I wouldn't blame you. She's young, hot, and she'll do anything to please the almighty Tegan Price." Annalise says in a snarky tone. Tegan doesn't want Michaela. If she was single and yesterday happened, she probably would have slept with the young girl. But it would have only been sex. Nothing more. She loves and wants Annalise. She only sees a future with Annalise. "I don't want her, Annalise. I want you. You make me happy. Yesterday was just a lot. I hate feeling like I'm competing with Bonnie for your love. I'll fight for you. I'll fight for us. I just don't feel like I should have to. Definitely not with Bonnie. I'm sorry but the blonde has nothing on me." Annalise grins. Bonnie could never compete with Tegan. But Annalise admits that at times she uses Bonnie to make Tegan jealous. To light a fire under her girlfriend. Annalise just wants to feel loved, but sometimes she doesn't know how to just ask for it. This is all new to her. It’s new for Tegan too. They’ve both been married but even then, they never had this want. They never had this desire for the other person. So, they are learning as their relationship grows.


	2. Real Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tegan and Annalise move forward in their relationship.

Later that week, Tegan wins her big case. She's in her office when Michaela shows up with a bottle of gin. "How about a celebratory drink?" The young girl says while holding up the bottle. "No." Tegan says. Hoping for Michaela to just go away on her own. But she doesn't, so Tegan tells her to leave. "That's the thanks I get for helping." Tegan gets angry. "Thanks for your assist but I didn't ask for it. I don't owe you anything." She says harshly. A little irritated. Annalise walks up. It's awkward silence until Annalise breaks it by asking Michaela has she found proof to exonerate their client. "The rest of your classmates are working hard. How about you join them." Michaela knows better than to try to challenge Annalise. Especially in front of Tegan.

Annalise takes the bottle of gin from Michaela's hand, walks into Tegan's office, and then closes the door. Because of all the glass they can still see Michaela standing there dumbfounded. She eventually walks away. Annalise reaches Tegan the bottle of gin and congratulates her on her win in court. Tegan smiles. She appreciates Annalise not making a big deal about Michaela being at her door with alcohol.

"I wish I could kiss you." Tegan says. Staring at her girlfriend's lips. Annalise gives her a show as she licks her lips then gives her bottom lip a sexual bite. Tegan feels a pool of wetness flood her center. Annalise does something to her that no one else has been capable of doing. She fucks her with her eyes. Tegan feels Annalise's love in her soul. So, why does she so often come off as the jealous girlfriend? She knows Annalise only has eyes for her. "Let's have a night out." Annalise suggests. Knocking Tegan from her thoughts. She knows they both deserve a break. Tegan's smile gives the older woman her answer. She can't think of anything better than a date night with her love. Annalise gets up and leaves and Tegan watches her until she is no longer in her sight.

Bonnie has been calling Annalise nonstop, but she has only been getting her voicemail. So, she makes a surprise visit to C&G. She told security that she had a meeting with Annalise and they didn't question it. Bonnie is always stopping by. She runs into Michaela on her way to Annalise's office. She grabs the young girl's arm and pulls her into a corner of the room so no one can see them. She looks at the young girl with so much disappointment. "I gave you the perfect setup, what happened?" Bonnie asks. Michaela shrugs and tells her that she tried. "And failed." Bonnie adds. Tegan has no clue that Bonnie is the one who really found the information that helped her win her case. The short haired blonde gave Michaela the information hoping that she could get in good with the Latina. Bonnie used the fact that Michaela has the biggest crush on Tegan to manipulate her into doing exactly what she wanted her to. Bonnie had texted Michaela the night she was at Annalise's house helping with her phone. She knew Annalise was avoiding Tegan's calls and thought it was the perfect opportunity for Michaela to make her move. So, she sent Michaela the files and sent her to seduce Tegan. Which in a way almost worked. Tegan walked a very fine line that night. She still feels bad about it. 

"Bonnie, what are you doing here?" Annalise asks. Startling both Bonnie and Michaela. Annalise gives Michaela a look and the young girl walks away. "So, what are you doing here?" She repeats. Bonnie stares at her for a second or two then says, "You wouldn't take my calls so here I am. I'm not sorry for what I did. There's something between us, Annalise. There always has been. Why do you keep trying to fight it?" Bonnie gets mad when Annalise laughs. The older woman thinks she's a joke. "Bon, you're my friend. And I love you. But I'm in love with Tegan. She's my everything." There's so much pain in Bonnie's eyes. Annalise just stuck a knife in her chest and twisted it. She walks away and Annalise tries to stop her. But the blonde leaves in tears. Annalise isn't trying to hurt Bonnie but she doesn't want to lead her on either. She doesn't want to give Bonnie the wrong idea. They almost kissed once but that was a drunken mistake on Annalise's part. She loves Bonnie, but she's not in love with her. She's like a daughter to her. That's why Annalise has been so apprehensive about doing what Tegan has asked her to do and cut Bonnie out of her life entirely. She feels responsible for the blonde. 

"Back to work!" Annalise shrieks. Laurel, Connor, and Michaela all staring at her. That had been eavesdropping on Annalise and Bonnie's conversation. They clear out and do as they are told. But did they just witness Bonnie declaring her love for Annalise? Everyone knows the blonde loves the older woman, but Bonnie had never admitted to it. Until now! The students get back to work. Annalise goes into her office. She flops down in her chair. She's so ready for the workday to be over. She smiles as she sees her girlfriend passing by. Tegan winks at her. Blake is talking Tegan's ears off, but she isn't listening. She wants to go into Annalise's office, lay her down on her desk, and make love to her. But she keeps walking. Finally listening to Blake complain about the meeting they are about to have. Meanwhile, her girlfriend makes dinner reservations for them at a fancy restaurant. Neither woman is big on lavish meals. They would much rather share a burger and fries. But Annalise wants tonight to be special. She has a surprise for Tegan that has her a nervous wreck inside. So nervous that her palms are sweating just thinking about it. 

Their workday is finally over, and the women are free for the whole weekend. All they want to do is spend time together and get their relationship back on track. No distractions. No Bonnie. No Michaela. No work. Just them and the Philly night life. Annalise picks Tegan up exactly at 6:30. Their reservation is for 7:00. "You look amazing, baby." Annalise says and Tegan does a spin before getting in the car. Annalise laughs. Tegan is such a goofball. She gets in the car and she can't help but notice Annalise is looking pretty damn amazing herself. They share a sweet kiss before Annalise pulls off. Tegan can't stop staring at her girlfriend. The older woman is absolutely captivating. "So, where are we going?" Tegan asks. "You'll see when we get there." That's all Annalise says. The younger woman sits back in her seat. She enjoys surprises unlike her girlfriend. Something as simple as Annalise making dinner plans for them turns her on. 

Annalise feels so uncomfortable in the fancy restaurant. But what makes it all worth it is the smile on the woman's face sitting across from her.

Annalise orders the best bottle of champagne on the menu. "Babe, this is nice. But you know I would have been fine with a bowl of pasta and my favorite gin as long as we were together." Tegan knows this kind of place isn't Annalise's cup of tea. It's not even hers. So, why did her girlfriend bring her here? Annalise keeps rubbing her hands together. She seems nervous. Tegan usually can tell what's bothering her, but she can't read her face this time. Annalise's body language isn't giving her much to work with either. Tegan lightens the mood by joking about the small portions of food. "The presentation is top shelf, but babe this is only a snack. Our stomachs will be touching our backs soon." Annalise lets out a loud laugh. The people next to them start to stare. But they don't care. They just want to enjoy their night. To them they feel like they are the only two in the restaurant. They are the only two in the world that matter in this moment. 

After eating and having a few glasses of champagne, the two women find themselves lost in each other. The way they both laugh at each other's jokes that are never really funny, the way they touch each other for no reason at all, only shows how real their love is. So, Annalise decides it's time to do what she brought Tegan here to do. She reaches in her purse and pulls out a box. It's a black medium sized box. Annalise had focused more on picking out the box then she did on what she was putting inside of it. She didn't want Tegan thinking this was a marriage proposal. Even though she knows one day, she will be making Tegan her wife. She reaches the box to her girlfriend. "I got you something." Tegan's eyes light up. They are already so beautiful. But the twinkle she gets in them when she's excited about something melts Annalise's heart. 

_**"T, I crave you in the most innocent form. I crave to say good night to you and give you forehead kisses. To say that I adore you even when you feel at your worst. I crave you in ways where I just want to be next to you. Nothing more. Nothing less."** _

_**** _

Annalise gestures for Tegan to open the box. The Latina's hands are shaking. Annalise gives her butterflies. Annalise makes her heart and mind race. She finally gets the box open. She's staring at what's inside then she looks into her girlfriend's eyes. "Tegan Price, will you move in with me?" It's a key. Not just a key to Annalise's heart, but a key to her apartment. Tegan's lease is almost up on her condo, so Annalise thought now was the time to take a leap of faith. She never wants Tegan to have to go home to repack after spending a week with her. She wants Tegan to already be home. The Latina is crying her ugly cry. It's the cutest cry ever to Annalise. This makes Tegan so happy. She can tell Annalise put so much thought and effort into tonight. "God, I know I look a mess. My makeup is running." Tegan says but to Annalise, she looks like the most beautiful woman in the world. Tegan finally says yes after wiping her tears away. "You're getting so lucky tonight." She whispers with a smirk on her face and Annalise smiles because she knows exactly what that means. Great sex all night long. "I'm already the luckiest woman alive." Annalise replies. 

Tegan can't wait to get Annalise home, but their night out isn't over yet. They go dancing at a salsa club called Tierra Nights. Tegan has been talking about the new hot spot in Philly since it opened about a month ago, but they've been too busy to check it out. She kisses Annalise and then drags her straight to the dancefloor. Dancing makes the younger woman feel alive. It allows her to let go of all her inhibitions and she feels free to just be herself. As they dance, Tegan feels a stir in the pit of her stomach and dirty thoughts start to flood her mind. She closes her eyes and lets Annalise lead. Their bodies moving together. Annalise spins her out then back into her arms. She holds her close. The music stops but they don't. Tegan winds her hips as Annalise takes a step back and just watches her. She can watch the sexy Latina dance all night.

They've worked up a sweat, so they head to the restroom to freshen up. Tegan is filled with energy and she can feel a fire burning inside of her. She pushes Annalise up against the wall in the short hall leading to the restroom. They kiss intensely. They have a desire for each other that no one or nothing can break. "I love you, Annalise." Tegan says. Her lipstick smeared. Her heart racing. She's not done with her girlfriend yet. They enter the restroom and Tegan stands in the mirror fixing her lipstick while Annalise goes into a stall to relieve herself. She can feel the champagne they had earlier running through her.

Tegan checks the other stalls and makes sure they are alone. Then she locks the door. She's still staring into the mirror when Annalise comes out and washes her hands. She walks behind the taller woman and wraps her arms around her waist. Kissing the back of her neck. Annalise laughs because she can feel the shorter woman up on her tip toes. Tegan has on heels but so does Annalise. The taller woman turns around and faces her girlfriend. Tegan pins her to the counter. They kiss passionately but it's getting a little too hot for Annalise. So, she pulls away. She feels a little light-headed. "T, the bathroom?" Annalise questions. But she must admit this is hot. It's different. They've never done anything like this before. Unless you count the way in which they grind on one another on the dancefloor. Things usually get hot and heavy when they are dancing. But Annalise can see from the look in the younger woman's eyes, she wants to do more than just grind on each other. 

Tegan hops up on the counter and spreads her legs. Offering her girlfriend, a very seductive smile. Her dress already hiked up above her waist and her panties soaking wet. She lifts her bottom so Annalise can take her panties off. Tegan smiles at the older woman then begs her to fuck her. So, without any hesitation Annalise pushes two fingers deep inside her. Tegan moans and groans as she throws her head back a little too hard and it hits the mirror. They both laugh. "Are you okay?" Annalise asks. Tegan nods. "Just fuck me." Annalise thrusts her fingers in and out of Tegan. Slow at first but she speeds up. They can still hear the music and Annalise catches the rhythm. Tegan starts to grind to the beat as well. She feels like she's about to explode. Her orgasm is building up in her stomach and she's afraid she's going to squirt all over Annalise's dress. "I'm about to come, babe. Don't stop! I'm almost there." And just like that, there's a flood running down Annalise's fingers. Tegan's body trembles as Annalise stops her strokes and holds the Latina close. Annalise wants so badly to go down and taste all of Tegan's goodness, but suddenly someone is banging on the door. They had almost forgot where they were. Tegan groans. She's spent. Still trying to recover. Annalise slides her down from the counter and helps her fix her dress. They start kissing then the banging starts again. Tegan goes into a stall; Annalise washes up then goes to unlock the door. When she gets back to the sink, she quickly grabs Tegan's panties and laughs to herself. She can't believe they just did that.

But her girlfriend did promise her that she would get lucky tonight. And she's never felt luckier than she does right now. Tegan is moving in and they just had their first public restroom experience. Tegan finally comes out of the stall and washes her hands. Annalise holds her panties up on the tip of her finger and Tegan snatches them away. On their way out she tosses them into the garbage. She can do without them on the ride home. They practically run out of the club. Laughing and holding hands. "What a rush!" Annalise exclaims. They are both panting heavily. Annalise pins Tegan up against the car. They start making out in the parking lot. They can't wait to get home and make love. 

The rest of the weekend they start moving Tegan's things in. Neither woman wants to wait. They enjoy every moment. They cook, move boxes, unpack boxes, and have a lot of salacious sex. They don't take any work calls, Annalise continues to ignore Bonnie, and the two women become closer. They didn't think that was possible, but here they are still learning new things about each other and loving every minute of it. 


	3. The Reckoning

There's absolute silence! But is silence ever really absolute? Soft breathing can be heard. Their thoughts seem to be screaming out loud. So much they want to say to each other, but for now they live in an unspoken peace. Because their thoughts aren't bad like usual. Their thoughts bring them happiness, joy, and a calmness that they aren’t quite used to yet. It's early Monday morning. Annalise and Tegan are awake but neither one of them move. They just enjoyed the best weekend of their relationship. Probably the best weekend of their lives. Annalise flinches as Tegan runs her fingers across her stomach then along her side. The Latina's touch is what the older woman was missing. Their love feels like healing for them both. A little piece of their complicated past, their pain, and their demons all washing away with each passing day. "I like who I'm becoming with you. I'm changing. Not just for you, but for myself. Thank you for loving me, T." Annalise whispers. Tegan doesn't reply but Annalise can feel the curve of her smile against her chest. The silence is over. Their alarm is blasting and it's time for them to get ready for work. Tegan groans. She can stay in Annalise's arms forever.

Now back at work both women are all smiles. Annalise's students are loving this side of her. They’ve never seen her so cheerful. So alive. Especially not at the office and definitely not around them, but they like it. At least most of them do. Connor and Laurel hope their professor continues to do whatever she did over the weekend if it’s going to have her in such a good mood. Michaela should like the change in Annalise too, but she doesn’t like the fact that Tegan is the reason for that change. She noticed earlier that the Latina is also in a super chipper mood. So, she calls Bonnie. Her partner in crime. They still haven’t given up trying to sabotage Tegan and Annalise's love. Michaela even stoops so low as to try and recruit Laurel and Connor to help but they don't want any part of it. "Michaela, you're coming off pretty pathetic. Bonnie, I get. I expect this from her but not you. Annalise is happy and she deserves to be happy." Laurel says and walks off. Connor doesn't think much of Michaela right now either. He's her best friend so he's always going to keep it real with her. "Stop this. Tegan doesn't want you and you're making a mistake trying to go up against Annalise. That's a battle you won't win." Annalise walks up to them. She caught the tail end of Connor's advice to his friend.

"Give us a moment, Connor." He nods and walks away. "What battle are you trying to win against me?" Annalise asks the young girl. Michaela can't even look her in the eyes. It’s guilt, it’s shame, it’s regret. She knows what she’s been doing is wrong, but she continued to do it. Annalise isn't used to seeing Michaela looking so timid. She usually exudes confidence. But before Annalise can ask anything else, the young girl breaks down and spills all the details of her and Bonnie's plan to break up Annalise and Tegan. Annalise isn't mad. She's just disappointed in Michaela and Bonnie. Bonnie is supposed to be her friend. They both know the struggles Annalise has been through and now she's finally happy and they want to take that away from her. She just walks away from Michaela without saying a word. The young girl is hit with a barrage of emotions. She didn’t know Annalise’s disappointment in her would make her feel this way. She regrets everything she did. When Annalise gets back to her office, she texts Bonnie. 

**_Dinner. Tonight. My place. 7:00_**. 

Today is the day of reckoning. To lay it all out there. Bonnie and Michaela will feel her displeasure. Annalise can’t believe Bonnie is causing all this **_superficial chaos_** in her life. It’s so unnecessary, it’s petty, and it’s downright childish. She’s been too good to Bonnie to be treated this way. Meanwhile, Bonnie's eyes light up when she sees the text from Annalise. They didn't talk all weekend. She hopes Annalise has finally come to her senses and realizes they are meant to be together. Annalise finds Tegan and tells her the story that Michaela just shared with her. Tegan is pissed. She knew Bonnie was no good, but she expected better from Michaela. It’s the opposite for Annalise, she expected better from Bonnie. The young girl doesn’t owe her any loyalty, but Bonnie owes everything. Tegan passes Michaela in the hall and tells her to be at Annalise's apartment at 7:00.

Michaela seems terrified. She's happy she told the truth but she's not ready for the consequences. Annalise can kick her out of the clinic. Tegan can ban her from C&G. And that's actually the first thing Tegan said after Annalise told her what Michaela and Bonnie were doing. But Annalise talked Tegan out of it. Michaela made some stupid decisions, but she has a bright future. Annalise sees a mixture of herself and Tegan in the young girl. But they must get all of this mess settled tonight. The betrayal has Annalise hurt and Tegan enraged.

Bonnie arrives at Annalise's apartment and knocks on the door. Her heart is racing. She's expecting something good to come from tonight. Some alone time with Annalise is just what she needs to make Annalise see the light. She’s been practicing what she wants to say to Annalise ever since the older woman texted her. Bonnie is smiling from ear to ear when the door starts to open. But that smile is wiped from her face when she sees the Latina standing in front of her. Tegan shoots daggers Bonnie's way. “Did Annalise tell Tegan what happened?” Bonnie wonders and then asks, "Where's Annalise?" Tegan stands there in the doorway staring at her. Annalise rushes to the door. She does not need Tegan making a scene in the hallway of her apartment building. Well, their apartment building. Their living arrangement is still so new, Annalise keeps forgetting that her and her girlfriend are now roomies, housemates, in it for the long haul. "Come in." Annalise says as she stands between the two women. Bonnie's heart sinks when she sees Michaela sitting on the sofa. Did the young girl rat her out? Annalise tells Bonnie to have a seat. They need to talk. Bonnie sits and Annalise doesn’t waste any time. She starts tearing into both Bonnie and Michaela. Deservingly so! They can feel her anger, but in the end, she turns soft again. She has love for the blonde and the young girl. So, she’s more hurt than mad. "I don't know what game you two are playing, but I'm so disappointed. Especially in you, Bon." Annalise says and Tegan rolls her eyes. Why is Annalise surprised? The younger woman has told her over and over that the blonde is in love with her. Bonnie calls out Annalise’s name, but Tegan cuts her off. “Shut up. Nothing you say means anything right now.” The blonde can feel the Latina's disdain for her. It wasn't always this way. Tegan liked Bonnie at one point and Bonnie liked her. Even though they were secretly pining after the same woman. But when Tegan won the battle for Annalise's heart, the blonde couldn't handle it. Tegan knew Bonnie was never any real competition. Even if she hadn't made Annalise fall for her, the older woman wasn't choosing Bonnie either. The Latina is sure of it. But Bonnie grew jealous and out of spite tried everything in her power to come between Annalise and Tegan. And because of that the Latina no longer has any compassion for the blonde and she hopes her girlfriend cuts her off too. She hates that Annalise keeps making excuses for Bonnie. Either mentioning her horrible upbringing or feeling guilty for once almost destroying the little life the blonde had left.

But Tegan knows Annalise has nothing to feel guilty about. She's the reason Bonnie is still breathing. She’s the reason Bonnie hasn’t slit her own throat. And right now, at this moment, she's the reason Tegan isn't beating Bonnie's ass. Michaela sits quietly. She's praying Tegan doesn't turn her anger towards her. She's sorry. She doesn't even know why she went along with Bonnie's stupid plan. Her infatuation with the Latina had her doing things she would never normally do. She was consumed by her desire for Tegan which clouded her judgement. She couldn’t see that Bonnie was only using her.

"What is this Annalise? I thought you invited me over for dinner. Why am I here with them?" Bonnie looks at Michaela and then at Tegan. But she quickly looks down at the floor when she sees the anger in Tegan's face. She even thinks she sees a glimpse of hurt from the woman who usually never shows any weakness. Wearing her heart on her sleeve is Annalise's thing. But Tegan is always cool, calm, and collected in any situation. Right now, she's not sure if she wants to laugh, cry, or fight. Bonnie almost feels bad until she really takes a look around Annalise's apartment. She heard that Tegan moved out of her condo, but she didn't know it was because she moved in with Annalise. The new stuff Bonnie sees is Tegan’s taste and not at all Annalise's. "So, she's living here now?" Bonnie asks with an attitude. Tegan laughs. "This bitch is pushing it. Handle this Annalise before I do." Michaela urges Bonnie to shut up. Tegan is small but the Latina will tear into the blonde and the young girl knows it. Annalise knows it too and Bonnie should know it. She sits back on the sofa and then throws her hands up in defeat. "Say what you need to say. Get it all off your chest. This is all coming from Tegan anyway. So, it’s going in one ear and out the other." Bonnie says. She’s really trying to push Tegan’s buttons. But Annalise assures her and Michaela that this is how she feels and it’s exactly what she has been needed to say.

She scolds them again and that mellows Tegan out. She half thought that Annalise would go too easy on them, especially her precious Bonnie. Michaela apologizes again for her part. Bonnie selfishly feels like she didn't do anything wrong and because of that Annalise tells her she can no longer be a part of her life. Bonnie tries to explain her side, but Annalise tells her she doesn't want to hear it. Bonnie grabs Annalise's hand and confesses her love for her. Michaela's eyes grow wide. Tegan just smiles. Annalise is over this. She's over Bonnie trying to steal her happiness. She finally realizes that the blonde never had her bests interests at heart. It's all about what Bonnie wants or needs. Bonnie and Annalise start to argue but Tegan steps between them. "Babe, don't waste your breath. Someone once said, _"Before you argue with someone, ask yourself, is that person even **mentally mature** enough to grasp the concept of different perspectives? Because if not, there’s absolutely no point."_ And there's absolutely no point or excuse for this **_chaos_**. Bonnie will never grow up." Tegan says all that while staring at the blonde and then a crying Bonnie storms out of the apartment. She was doing her best not to shed any tears. But she knows Tegan hit her with the truth. She feels bad in her own way but that doesn't stop the love she has for Annalise. She wants the older woman and she doesn't see those feelings going away anytime soon.

Michaela leaves soon after, but not before thanking both Annalise and Tegan for having mercy on her. She truly is sorry. Annalise fixes Tegan a glass of gin. Then kisses her on the forehead. "I'm sorry. I should have listened to you. How can I make it up to you?" Annalise asks. Tegan knows her girlfriend's apology is sincere, so she tells her she just did. She knows Annalise doesn't want to cut Bonnie out of her life but the fact that she’s willing to do so in order to keep their relationship on the right path means everything to her. Tegan sits her glass down. She walks into Annalise's inviting arms. The place she feels safest. "There's no better feeling than loving the one you're with and feeling that love in return." Tegan whispers. Their passion for one another is raw, raging, but most of all it's real. "Annalise, make love to me." Tegan says with a fire burning her in beautiful brown eyes that Annalise has become very accustomed to. The Latina takes the older woman's hand and guides her to the bed. On the way she turns the radio on. Not too loud but soft music always soothes them. Puts them at ease. And after today, they definitely need to clear their minds. Tegan wants to thank Annalise for choosing her, for putting her first. It's never been easy for Annalise to lower her guard. She's always so scared of being hurt, but with Tegan she doesn't have those worries. At least not anymore. She's in love and she’s being loved in a way she never thought possible. They don’t have sex. They just enjoy one another. Tegan snuggles into Annalise’s arms, lays her head on her chest, one of her legs casually crosses Annalise’s body, and they are at peace. Sex is always amazing but when they can just find comfort in one another just by being with each other makes their relationship so much stronger. John Legend's " ** _Conversations in the Dark_** " playing in the background. It's a song that describes them perfectly. Tegan’s fingers playing against the skin of Annalise’s toned stomach. Annalise’s hand running through Tegan’s hair. This is perfect. This is love. It can't get any better.

The future for Annalise and Tegan’s relationship is bright. The best part is they've already proven that nobody can come between them. Tegan could be plotting revenge on Bonnie, but it isn't worth it. Annalise is hers and hers alone. Plus, she's mature enough to know that the best revenge is no revenge. Move on, and just be happy. And Tegan is very happy. She's found home in the very person who gives her hope. And that's Annalise. They can feel their love growing even when they aren’t together. _Because their hearts hold each other even when their arms cannot_.

As for Bonnie, she's still in the shadows sulking and trying to find ways to come between the two women. She wishes she wasn't so in love with the older woman because she misses their friendship. She even admits to missing Tegan. The Latina looked out for her just like Annalise did and now all she has is Frank. But she thinks even he will always choose Annalise first. She told him what she had done, and he almost walked out of her life too. Especially since he had confessed his love for her. So, even their relationship isn't the same, but he’ll stick around because he doesn’t want her to harm herself. She doesn’t have anyone else since she chased Annalise away.

Then there's Michaela who has chosen to put all her energy into becoming not only like Annalise and Tegan, but better than them. She hopes to one day face off with the two of them in court. She's still crushing on the Latina, but who wouldn't be smitten with Tegan. She's the total package. But what's helping Michaela get over her is that she now has a very special friend in her bed every night. They aren't public and don't plan on ever being a couple like Annalise and Tegan, but Laurel is a bonus that Michaela never saw coming. But that’s a story for another time.


	4. Fight or Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their love is real, but Annalise is starting to wonder if love is enough. Will she stay in the fight for what she wants, or will she take flight and realize that her and Tegan might not be as meant to be as she thought?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any errors. Feel free to point them out to me in the comments. It's too cold to be in a proofreading mood. LoL. I hope you all enjoy!

Torn clothes all over the floor. Screams of anger and passion all mixed into one. Tegan moans loudly. Annalise always knows the right spots to hit. But tonight, isn't like any other night. They've been fighting for weeks. The older woman feels like she's proven to the Latina that she'll put her first, but Tegan is so hell bent on not trusting her. She questions Annalise's every move. And Annalise is sick of it. She doesn't deserve this.

Annalise knew the only way to shut Tegan up was by pressing their lips together. So, she cut Tegan off earlier with a kiss. It was rough and felt forced. Tegan almost pulled away, but instead, she hopped into Annalise's arms. Her hands around the older woman’s neck and her legs around her waist. Annalise got them to their bed without breaking the kiss. Now they are having the most intense sex they have ever had. Both women panting heavily. Annalise thrusting two fingers deep into Tegan. The Latina is loving every stroke, and all the painful pleasure her body is experiencing, as tears flow from her eyes. Annalise isn't hurting her, but their situation is. The strain on their relationship is breaking her heart, so she can only imagine what it's doing to Annalise. But Tegan can’t control the way she’s been acting. Her insecurities won't let her be happy. Annalise receiving mysterious phone calls is what sparked this raging rumble in bed. They fuck for what feels like hours until they both fall asleep. Annalise hasn't been sleeping well but tonight she's sleeping like a baby. Thumb in her mouth and Tegan snuggled into her body. Hopefully, they can just deal with their issues another day. Not any time soon if Annalise gets her way. 

Tegan wakes up in Annalise's arms, but something is still off. Their connection hasn't been there for a while. She stretches and groans when she feels how sore her body is. Was last night them fighting without coming to actual blows? They would never put their hands on each other in that way, but maybe the rough sex was how they needed to let off some steam. Tegan can't lie she enjoyed it, but her body is paying for it now. She gets out of bed and turns her alarm off. She goes into the bathroom without even glancing back at Annalise. The older woman is awake. She wanted to grab Tegan's arm and pull her back on top of her, but she didn’t know what Tegan’s reaction would be. Even though the Latina was just in her arms, it feels like she was a million miles away. Tegan comes out of the bathroom and Annalise stares at her, but Tegan still doesn't look her way. It’s crazy how Tegan walks into the bathroom, naked, hair messy, face bare with her freckles on full display, then walks out so soon looking absolutely flawless. Hair pent up in one of her signature up-dos, make-up perfectly painted on, and the young woman makes the simplest business suit look like something off a fashion runway. 

Annalise notices that Tegan still hasn't looked at her. Not even a glimpse. "Good Morning to you too." She says and rolls her eyes. Tegan catches the eye roll. She doesn't respond. They had sex last night but that doesn't make their situation better. Annalise is cheating on her. She knows it. She can feel it. The older woman's secret phone calls prove it. Tegan leaves for work. There’s no kiss goodbye, no see you later, nothing. Annalise finally gets out of bed, gets dressed, then heads to work too. Last night shouldn't have happened. They haven't been in the right head space for a while. Their relationship is barely surviving, and sex is not going to make up for the void she's been feeling. Having Tegan close but so far away is killing her. "But damn, last night was hot." Annalise thinks to herself on her drive to work. She rubs one of her shoulders. Remembering Tegan digging her fingernails deep into it. She sighs. It hurt but it also felt so good. Her fingers inside Tegan's wetness. Tegan scratching and clawing at her. Tegan left marks on Annalise last night as if she was claiming her prize. Marking her territory. If Annalise is cheating, which she's not, the other person will see that she definitely belongs to someone else. Annalise shakes her head and clears it as she pulls into her parking spot at work. She looks over at Tegan's car. They haven't driven to work together in so long. 

She gets out of her car, goes into the building and straight to her office. She gets right to work. Her students now piling into her office all talking at once. The case she has them looking into has them all on different pages. They all have different ideas on how to handle it. Annalise stays quiet. Connor finds that unusual. She normally tosses them out of her office just as quickly as they walk in. "Professor Keating, everything okay?" He asks. She smiles at him and then asks them to give her a few minutes and she'll be out to discuss the case. Laurel and Michaela stare at her for a minute but they all leave out without a fuss.

After meeting with her students, Annalise realizes she can use Tegan's help. She heads down towards Tegan's office, gives Danielle a smile, and then walks in without knocking. She didn't think she needed to. All the glass at C&G doesn't give much room for surprise or privacy. "Can I run something by you?" Annalise asks. A smile on her face as she admires her girlfriend's beauty. But it's quickly wiped away. "Eve? Bonnie? Nate? Who do you want to run by me, Annalise?" Annalise grunts. She rubs her forehead as if she’s getting a headache. “I want your advice about a case, not to talk about our personal lives. We're at work, T." Tegan grins and says, "Well, it's Ms. Price at work." Annalise laughs and shakes her head. Tegan continues to talk about personal matters. Annalise keeps asking her to leave it alone. They can talk about anything she wants to later. When they get home. It isn't professional. Annalise is so mad she isn't even sure anymore why she came to Tegan's office in the first place. She knows it was about a case, but all Tegan wants to do is talk about people in her past and make unfounded accusations.

Annalise is hurt. She just wants to end the conversation. She turns around and walks out. But Tegan isn't letting this go. She follows Annalise through the halls of C&G. She’s not whispering but their colleagues can't quite make out what she's saying to Annalise. Whatever it is, it sets the older woman off. Annalise turns around in a fit of rage. Tegan can see hurt and frustration in her eyes. They are having their first big blow up at work. In front of their colleagues, but thankfully not one higher up is there to see their behavior. To see Annalise finally stooping to Tegan's pettiness. The older woman just can't take it anymore. If the Latina wants to discuss this at work, then they will, and Annalise is ready to let the whole office hear. "Do you want me to be cheating so you can go out, cheat, and not feel bad about it? Or is it guilt? You're already cheating so you want to make me out to be the bad guy too!" Annalise yells. Their co-workers now staring. Tegan's face is red. She's furious. But she started this. Pestering Annalise about a phone call from Eve. Throwing how right she was about Bonnie in her face. She really crossed the line when she threw Nate’s name in it. Annalise hasn't seen or talked to Nate in forever, but Tegan is convinced she’s getting dick from somewhere. Blake hurries over. "Ladies, this is not the place." He says. Michaela, Laurel, Connor, and Oliver all stand there shocked. Their mouths slightly open. They never thought they would see Tegan and Annalise acting this way in public. Especially not at work. Blake steps in front of Tegan so Annalise can walk away. And she does. Not saying another word to anyone. She doesn't go back to her office, she goes home. She texts her students and tells them to go home as well. They'll pick things up tomorrow. 

Annalise is already in bed when Tegan gets home. She’s been in bed since she got home hours ago. Still in her work clothes. All she’s been trying to do is figure out what she’s doing wrong. Why can’t she make Tegan happy? She screamed, cried, and threw things when she got home. Trying to think of any little thing she's done to make Tegan question her loyalty. To question her love for her. Things have been bumpy between them for weeks, but when Annalise took a call from Eve last night, it was the final straw for Tegan. The Latina was actually sitting right next to her in bed. Annalise thought it would be more suspicious not to answer Eve. So, she answered. She had nothing to hide. But when she ended the call, Tegan went off. She called Annalise a cheater and a liar. She didn’t even give the older woman a chance to explain. Even though Annalise probably wouldn’t have tried to anyway. She’s done with Tegan accusing her of nonsense. She’s tired of trying. But even in their bad moments, Tegan is the most beautiful woman in the world to her. Inside and out. Annalise loves her girlfriend’s feistiness, but lately it’s been used in the wrong way.

Annalise hears the bedroom door creak and quickly wipes away her tears. She’s not going to let Tegan see her like this. It's quiet for a while. Annalise refuses to turn around and acknowledge Tegan’s presence. Tegan knows she isn't asleep. She saw the change in Annalise's breathing when she walked in. Tegan finally walks around to Annalise's side of the bed. The older woman takes a deep breath, preparing herself for another fight, but Tegan falls to her knees and apologizes. Tears rolling down her face. Annalise can see she means it. Tegan seems so vulnerable in this moment. She's finally letting Annalise see the softer side of her. The Latina has seen so much pain, so much tragedy in her life and that has made her rough around the edges. A little cold at times. Now she's letting it all go or at least she's trying to. She needs Annalise to see all of her. She needs to know that Annalise will stay. She can’t lose her. It’s fear, not anger that has caused Tegan to lash out and push her girlfriend away. Part of her is convinced that she's just one of Annalise's many passing interests. She’s been lucky enough to be the object of that interest for a while now, but she knows Annalise gets bored with things. The older woman gets bored with people. Tegan also knows her girlfriend is a runner. Things get tough and Annalise takes off. So, Tegan put it in her own mind to run first. Trying to protect her heart. But what she doesn’t know is, Annalise has already realized that running away from her problems is a race she'll never win. So, she has no plans of leaving Tegan. Tegan is hers and she is Tegan's. But she's not going to continue to let the Latina push her buttons and accuse her of things she’s not doing. It's hurtful, especially because all the older woman wants is to pull her girlfriend close. Leaving no space for the outside world or their battles within themselves to tear them apart. 

"You can't keep throwing past situations in my face, T. It's not fair. I want you! I love you! I choose you!" Annalise whispers as she sits up and wipes Tegan's tears away. She pulls Tegan into her lap. Tegan buries her face into Annalise's neck which makes the older woman giggle. Annalise makes Tegan stand up and then she walks away from her. Tegan's heart drops. Has Annalise finally had enough? Is she going to take flight and leave Tegan behind? Tegan is about to ask Annalise where she’s going but she smiles when she sees her girlfriend turning the radio on. "I'll Be Loving You Always" by Stevie Wonder starts to play. "May I have this dance?" Annalise asks as she holds her hand out. Tegan takes her hand and they start to move in perfect harmony. The rhythm moves through them both as if the beats of their hearts are coming together as one. The song ends and Annalise smirks at Tegan. The Latina isn't sure she likes that look.

The older woman starts to tickle her girlfriend. She’s thinking back to when they first got together. Tickling Tegan one night on her sofa is how their relationship started. They had been flirting and they both knew that they were attracted to each other, but that night on the sofa lead to an amazing night of passion. The first time they made love. Tegan falls back onto the bed, but Annalise doesn't stop tickling her sides. The younger woman can barely catch her breath she’s laughing so hard. And her laughter is making Annalise laugh. Their playful roughhousing causes Annalise to stumble and she falls to the floor. Tegan is laughing so much she can’t even gain her composure enough to help Annalise up. The older woman is still laughing too so the Latina knows her girlfriend isn't hurt. Tegan finally stands up and reaches out a hand to help Annalise up. But Annalise doesn't allow her to pull her up. She stays down on one knee, looks Tegan square in the eyes, and simply says, "Marry me." Tegan is speechless. She’s staring down at her amazing girlfriend. The girlfriend she’s been treating like trash. “Annalise still loves me.” She thinks to herself. Then she thinks about how foolish she has been. She stares down at the floor. She’s ashamed of her behavior lately.

Annalise just wants to wash the past few weeks from their minds. Their brokenness may be what brought them together, but she damn sure isn't letting it be what tears them apart. She's not innocent in all this. She likes to make Tegan jealous and she can't always contain her own jealousy. Men and women throw themselves at Tegan's feet. She can have anyone she wants but all she wants is Annalise. The older woman knows that, so she also gets scared. Scared that Tegan will realize one day that she's not at all deserving of the sexy, young, boss bitch that Tegan is. 

Tegan still hasn't answered her. There's no ring because it wasn’t planned. It was a spur of the moment thing, but Tegan knows Annalise couldn't be more serious. She exhales deeply. Finally letting out the breath she didn’t even realize she was holding. Tears fall and then she finally says yes. They sit on the bed just holding hands and staring at each other. They couldn’t be happier. They still need to talk some things out but for now they’ll enjoy their moment. 

Annalise’s phone starts to ring. Interrupting their moment. Eve is calling. Annalise looks at her phone then at Tegan. "It's okay. Answer." Tegan says and then tries to get up to go get some water, but Annalise pulls her back down. She answers her phone and puts it on speaker. "Hey Eve. What's up?" She hears a loud smack of the lips on the other end of the phone. "What's up? Really Annalise! What did Tegan say? Are you two coming? I need to know am I going to have to find another best man or in our case best woman." Tegan is staring at the phone. She has no idea what's going on. "She's right here, Eve. Ask her. I haven't had a chance to bring it up." Annalise says and looks over at a still lost Tegan. "Tegan!" Eve says her name with so much excitement. "I’ve been calling Annalise like crazy to see if you two can make it to my wedding. So, can you? Do you want to? It's okay if you two are busy. Two of Philly's finest, I know it can be hard to get away for a weekend." Eve is rambling. She really wants Annalise at her wedding, and she knows how Annalise feels about Tegan, so she wants the Latina there too. She's been looking for the perfect time to get to know Tegan better. Tegan tells her they’ll be there. “Send Annalise the info and we’ll make it happen.” Eve lets out a loud shriek. She’s so excited. She hangs up and sends the details to Annalise’s e-mail. Tegan and Annalise laugh when they hear the e-mail notification. “That was fast.” Annalise says with a smile. 

“Eve is getting married.” Tegan says. It’s not a question, but a statement. She looks down at the floor again. She feels foolish. "I’m sorry, Annalise. I’m so sorry. I was afraid. I know I'm difficult and I know one day you’re going to wake up and not love me anymore. That terrifies me. My craziness and my need for constant reassurance will chase you away. I have mood swings and uncontrollable ﬁts of sadness. But what scares me the most is that you’re going to see me the way I see myself. Unworthy." It’s how Cora made her feel so many times, but she has to remember Annalise isn’t Cora. She can’t let neither one of their pasts dictate their future. Annalise can't find the words to assure Tegan that she's not going anywhere. That she loves her flaws and all. So, she just kisses her. And the passion behind the kiss is telling Tegan everything she needs to hear. 

After a few minutes, Tegan pulls away and gazes into Annalise's eyes. She bites her bottom lip sensually. Looking at Annalise as though she's been craving to have her for months. But they just had sex last night. Rough, sloppy sex but sex, nonetheless. Tegan knows she has been a fool. Now all she wants to do is make it up to her girlfriend. Scratch that… her fiancée. She wants to prove to Annalise how sorry she is, how much she loves her and most of all, how much she trusts her. This has mostly been about the Latina and her insecurities, but she knows the older woman has doubts too. Annalise can get so caught up in her age that she questions if Tegan really wants her. So, Tegan is about to show Annalise just how much she wants her. She’s about to make her feel her love.

Tegan stands up and then she pulls Annalise up. She starts kissing her aggressively. But Annalise stops her. “There’s no rush, T. We have the rest of our lives for this.” Tegan smiles. Then kisses Annalise again. This time slower and softer. But the passion behind it makes it feel just as aggressive as the first kiss. She doesn’t break their kiss, but she starts to unbutton Annalise’s blouse. She can do it with her eyes closed. Annalise decides to lend a hand and removes her pants and underwear, so Tegan takes her own clothes off. They stare at each other and then Tegan pushes Annalise on the bed and the apologizing begins.

Annalise spreads her legs as wide as they can go. Tegan has a perfect view of her glistening arousal. The older woman's clit already swollen and her vaginal folds moist. Tegan smirks, knowing that she's the cause of the ocean of goodness trickling out of her fiancée. Tegan moves between Annalise's legs and spreads them wider. She kisses her thighs and the chocolate skinned woman gasps. Tegan is feasting on her like it’s her last meal. Annalise places her hands firmly on Tegan’s shoulders to get her to slow down. She’s not complaining, but she doesn’t want this to feel like the sex they had last night. Rushed and rough. The Latina gets the hint. She traces her tongue along the outer lips of Annalise’s mound and the older woman’s moans grow louder. Tegan spreads her open with her right hand and lightly licks around her entrance. Annalise is already leaking, and Tegan is reveling in the taste of her fiancée’s sweetness. She slowly licks up to her clit and softly circles her tongue around it and Annalise lets out an even higher pitched moan.

Tegan loves to hear her moan as she pleases her. It always makes her unbearably horny too. She feels herself quiver each time Annalise makes a sound. Tegan takes Annalise's erect clit into her mouth. She licks, sucks and rolls it over her tongue. Annalise is so close to an orgasm, so Tegan lets her clit slowly slip from her mouth. Annalise's juices are everywhere. Tegan puts her tongue directly into the source and drinks up what she can. Annalise's breathing has become heavy and erratic. Tegan glances up at her and sees the needy look on her face. She looks back at her pussy and gives her one more, deep, invading lick before she sits up. "Fuck you taste good!" Tegan exclaims. She knows Annalise needs a release and she needs it soon, but she crawls up her body and kisses her. Allowing Annalise to taste herself. They stare into each other's eyes. They feel like they’re in their own little cocoon of love. Nothing else matters but them. No distractions, no interruptions. Just complete devotion and each other's undivided attention. "Let's make magic together." Tegan whispers as she breaks their kiss. 

Tegan spreads Annalise's legs again. The Latina winks at the older woman as she gets them into position. Annalise can't hide her smile. Tegan presses her throbbing pussy against Annalise’s, and they can feel their combined heat. The two of them are soaked, so they have no problem rubbing against each other. They are almost too wet for it to be effective, but their clits stick out at just the right angle. They start to thrust forward, grinding their pussies together. The sensation is enough to get them both moaning right away. "Oh, god! T, this feels incredible!" Tegan can only let out a loud quaking moan in response. Words aren't important at this moment. Their moaning spurs them on to continue. They are determined to come together and to feel their insides explode at the same time. Their pleasure is quickly growing. Annalise reaches forward to grab Tegan's boob and massages it to add to the pleasure. It's working, so Tegan quickly does the same to Annalise.

"Yes!" Tegan shouts. "Oh, Annalise, don't stop! Please, don't stop!" It feels so good. It feels so right. "I won't, T! I never will." Annalise replies. Or at least, tries to reply amidst all the moaning. Her words a little slurred. She's drunk off Tegan. This is what they've been missing. They continue grinding their wet pussies together at a rigorous pace. Their eyes clenched shut, hair matted to their faces from their sweat, and they are screaming as loud as they can. It's beautiful. It's passion. It's love. Unlike what they shared the night before. They still aren't sure what that was. All they know is that no matter what state their minds are in, their bodies feel so damn good together. 

"I'm close, Annalise. So close." Tegan feels her body about to implode. All this external pleasure has a bomb forming in the pit of her stomach. Annalise opens her eyes. She stares into Tegan's eyes. "Me too..." She replies. "Let's do it together." And with a few final thrusts, their pussies both reach their limit. They are met with sweet relief. Their juices spill all over the bed and they both fall backward in a state of exhaustion, trying hard to catch their breath. They are on cloud nine. Basking in the state of euphoria that they just put each other in. Annalise gains control of herself first. She starts to kiss up and down one of Tegan's legs, sending a tingle through her body. 

They finally pull themselves apart. Annalise sits up with her back to the headboard. She reaches out for Tegan and once Tegan place's her hand into Annalise's, the older woman pulls her close. The Latina lays her head on Annalise's chest and runs her finger's over her toned stomach. They can stay like this forever. The warmth and complete comfort they bring each other takes over them. Tegan yawns then closes her eyes. She snuggles into Annalise as much as she can. She lets her breathing fall into rhythm with the sound of Annalise's heartbeat. "I love you, Annalise." She whispers. The older woman kisses the top of her head. "I know. That's why I'm not going anywhere." Annalise responds. Tucking Tegan tighter into her arms. "I love you, T. With everything I am and everything I strive to be. We can get through anything together." They get more comfortable in the bed and Annalise pulls the cover up over them. They drift off to sleep. 

No relationship is perfect. Tegan and Annalise are going to continue to have their highs and lows, but no matter what, they will make it through together. Very much in love. Always in the fight. No more pushing each other away. No more running.


End file.
